LALeadership and Administrative Core (LAC) combines the administrative, strategic planning and leadership skills of a geriatrician clinician scientist with a n epidemiologist, administrator and program staff to lead a highly experienced and uniquely integrated multidisciplinary team of investigators in an integrated aging and rehabilitation science research program. The LAC is responsible for monitoring, evaluating and sustaining progress to facilitate the conduct of the OAIC mission in basic science and clinical research examining mechanisms underlying functional impairments and designing motor learning based exercise rehabilitation interventions to optimize the recovery of older adults with disabling diseases. The LAC receives advice and guidance on RC operations, resource allocation and research progress from Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Executive Committee (EC) of RC leaders meets monthly to review RC utilization, progress and accomplishments, and advise LAC directors on Center management. There is an Internal Advisory Committee of unaffiliated investigators from within the university meets semiannually to facilitate UM and other academic collaborations, and serve as an advisory panel for the review of PES, DP and RCDC Scholar applications. The DSMB meets semiannually to review patient safety, IRB compliance and ethical conduct of research. The External Advisory Board reviews all aspects of OAIC operations annually and serves on the study section for review of PES, DP and RCDC Scholar applications. The LAC has established policies for advisory panels to review applications for OAIC funding. The LAC receives outstanding intellectual and financial support from the University of Maryland leaders to achieve the mission and research goals of the UM-OAIC.C.